1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to an electric connector used for pressing and contacting a chip module.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of the present electronic products (such as computers) come with an LGA chip module, and the conductive terminals of this kind of chip modules is in the shape of a gasket, and the connector for connecting the chip module includes a terminal to be pressed and contacted by the conductive terminals. Referring to FIGS. 15 and 16 for the prior art electric connector, the connector includes an insulating body 100 and a conductive terminal 200. The insulating body 100 includes a terminal containing groove 300 for containing the conductive terminal 200. The conductive terminal 200 is integrally formed and includes a fixing section 400 for being fixed to the body 100. The fixing section 400 includes a soldering part 500 extended downward and soldered with a circuit board, and a contact section 600 extended upward to be abutted against the chip module. Although the conductive terminal has a higher conductivity, its installation is more complicated, and the terminal may be fatigued easily to produce permanent deformations which will affect the electric connection between the chip module and the circuit board. Therefore, it is necessary to design a novel electric connector to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches, and finally invented a design of the present invention to feasibly and effectively improve the foregoing shortcomings.